Walking dead kids just wanna have fun new charac
by gottalovedisney
Summary: love is in the air between new kid ryan and carl
1. Chapter 1

walking dead fanfin story one new child in the click main charachters carl grimes and the made up character ryan chimnes first i wanna say this is a gay storie because i fricking love this kid carl so i made new character because if i want to do a child story especially a gay one it would be hard for a show with no kids other than carl but any ways i just wanna warn you that nothing sexual happens in the story until the near end ch 2 will have sex so lets start the story

"yaaawwwnn" said carl with a stretch of his arms he woke up tired in the

in the back of the van he was the only one in the van at the time he got out

and asked hershel where everyone was he said "out searching for new land and

daryl is back at the old farm ground looking for the girl they leftr behind"

"oh okay i'll be rightback" said carl in a tired voice "alright just don't

go to far" . Carl was walking a bit into the forest to take his morning pee being

very careful then foun a tree to use he unzipped his pants and started going near

his finish he heard something he finished zipped up took out his gun and said

"hello?" and a child popped out of the bushes saying "don't shoot please"  
>the boy was taller then carl even thoa he was only a few months older he had brown hair that looked almost the exact same as carls exept shorter and he was native american with a slim yet slightly muscular build .<p>

"who are you" said carl . "my name is ryan i've been out here for 2 days

slept in a tree is there anyone with you" said Ryan "not right now but

hershel is back at the highway and the rest are out searching for shelter

"oh okay " .

they started walking back to the highway then started having a conversation

about what they missed most about the "old" world

they said things like internet , video games ,elctricity then ryan said

something that suprised carl and slightly aroused him he said boyfriend they

went on with the list then when they got back to the highwasy ryan said hi to

hershel and 5 minutes and 35 seconds later the rest showed up exept daryl

he was still out but everyone did a meet and greet with ryan then him and carl

went and played cards in the van when everyone was back they said that they

didn't find any shelter and dale had no luck finding andrea they made sleeping

arangements and the kids had there own vehichle since dale brought back a tent

from hershels farm for himself and another 2 for some others .

there you go chapter 1 next ch wil have alot more and willl be twice as long

or longer probs longer way longer 


	2. first night with and in carl

the walking dead carl and ryan a love sex child storie

kids just wanna have fun ch 2 1st night with ryan

they laid back the seats in the car and made the 5 seats into a bed . they both

had seperate blankets and went to sleep during the night ryan had a nightmare

he woke up and seen carl and put his arm around him and cuddled/spooned him

carl woke up and noticed him there he didn't stop him instead he turned around

"i'm sorry i just had a nightmare" said ryan carl said "it's okay and kissed

him letting his toungue into ryan's mouth ryan returned with his toungue they

laid there kissing until they fell asleep in there embrace carl and ryan

woke up to the words of daryl "what the hell carl get up!" carl and ryan woke

up in a suprise "oh my god i'm sorry please don't tell" said carl near tears

"don't worry i won't tell anyone not for now anyways your dad dosen't need

need this ontop of everything else " said daryl . the night came and they

they were in the car everyone else was asleep they started whispering back and

fourth . "wanna go farther tonight"said ryan "yeah!" said carl they quickly

took off there clothes and started kissing then carl kissed small kisses

down ryan body 'till he met his cock he played with it until it got hard

then put it in his mouth bobbing his head on ryan's cock until it was nice

and lubed the he took it out of his mouth drooled on it turned around and

guided it into his ass then they thrusted away and towards eachother and got

into a rythym ryan spurted his load into carl then turned carl around and

blew him until he came aswell he swallowed almost all cum bu kept some

some in his mouth and kissed carl they seperated the kiss "i love you carl"

"I love you to ryan your my first boyfriend" they fell asleep in an embrace

still naked but under blankets . sweetdreams

how did yah like it heh heh more more more to come reveiw 3 


	3. Chapter 3

ch.3 the not so secret secret

hey there friends and fans sorry it took me a while for this one but hopefully i can make it longer than the other chapters i got awesome feed back i also wanna say this is alot more romance than my other story is there's also gonna be alot of dram but none the less lets start the story i also wanna say even though i'm not ending this story for a long time i'm thinking of having a really really sad ending but reveiw what u'd like to see in the long from now ending . btw no sex 'till next chapter and before i start the season when the shows next season i'll more stories because they'll be take in those episodes and in between.

it was early very early the eyes of Carl opened to the face of his new boy-

friend he got up kissed Ryan lightly on the cheek got dressed and went outside

noticing noone was outside he went back to the car to wake up Ryan when he

heard his Dad "so your gay" Carl stopped in his tracks wide eyed he turned

around and said "uhmm" he gulped but could not say more but than he heard

something that suprised him more than his dad "Yeah he's gay do you have a

problem with that" said Ryan "are you mad dad" Carl said with worrie on his

face. "no i'm not mad and i'm not against it either my only question is how it

started." "Well the night we were in the car Ryan had a ightmare he cuddled

beside me and then I turned around and well kissed him and" carl said then

inturrupted "i don't need to here more" said his Dad "you can tell the rest

to your mom now go back to bed its to early for you to be awake" Rick said

so then the boys went back to there car and cuddled back up to eachother Ryan

behind Carl they both said Ilove you to eachother and went back to sleep.

a few hours later they both woke up Carl woke up first then lightly woke up

Ryan they both got out of the car and started walking to the van where the

deck of cards and board games were but bfore they could get there they were

stopped by Lori Carls Mom "your father told me about you two now lets go sit

in the van so we can talk about this . They got in the van and the doors were

shut lori sitting on the seat and the two boys sitting on the floor .

"your father told me about your conversation and he may be okay with it but

i'm not your not old enough for sex nor sleeping with someone naked I know

that your going through alot with losing sophia " said lori when inturuppted

by her son "this isn't because sophia's gone I love Ryan " and I love Carl"

said Ryan , "you've only known eachother for 2 days" said Lori

"Alot can happen in 2 days even love and i think you need to accept that i'm

Gay" those words struck Lori like a bullet even with what she knew the word

Gay

never came to her mind but before she could say anything Daryl opended the van

door "pack everything up and get ready to go i found a prison building

me and rick are gonna scope it out this might be the shelter we've been looking

fo before they knew it they were on the road when they got there everyone

stayed in there vehichles when rick and daryl gave it the all clear everyone

went in side there were cop area's with real bedrooms and extra bed's in a

closet rick went infront of every one and said "OK there's three bedrooms

so Glenn and Maggie you get one Hershal you get one and Carl you and Ryan get

to share one "Wait they shouldn't be sharing a room!" said lori . "what's gonna

happen there just kids" said Maggie confused "Something already happended

Back at the highway" Lori Said then carl inturrupted "actually she's right

something did happen the truth is I'm gay and Ryan is my boyfriend"

"hey cool u got someone to love than just your parents" said Glenn being

supportive since one of his family members back in the "old world" was gay

"NO it"S not cool!" said lori again inturuppted but by Rick this time

"honey its ok just leave it i think its good he has someone to be with and

love to" then rick announced "okay everyone else can sleep out here on the

extra beds". Carl and Ryan were fixing there bed witch was two seperate beds

but they put them together everyone was asleep so everyone was in bed Maggie

and Glenn were cuddling same with Lori and Rick and in the boys room they

were doing much more then cuddling .Carl pecked small kisses on Ryans lips

the kisses getting harder everytime then one long kiss carl slowly slipped

his tounge into Ryans sweet tasting mouth they're tounges twirled and twisted

together after a minute of kissing they both took off there boxers and there

t-shirts revealing Ryan's very developed six pack and Carl's faded six pack

also revealing Ryan's 6-1/2 inched dick and carls 5-1/3 inched dick but size

didnt matter to them it was the love that did they started kissing again then

Carl broke the kiss and started leaving littles kisses down Ryan's body

until he kissed Ryan's pubic mound then grasping Ryan's already hard dick

kissed the tip then licked around the tip then down and back up the shaft

then wrapped his mouth around the tip brought all 6-1/2 inches into his mouth

he bobbed his head up and down up and down. Ryan jerked 3 times then curled

his toes and squirt his huge load into Carls cute mouth before Carl could

even swallow Ryan pulled him up and kissed him passionately there toungues

twisting while covered in Ryans cum . They both kissed until all the cum

was gone then they both fell asleep the same way they have the last 2 nights

in a sweet embrace. AUTHOR END NOTE : Hey so how was this chapter was it long

enough well i hope so i'm sorry for the wait i've been having some really bad

writers block i'm also stuck on the 2 stories i'm writing right now one that's

one chapt in i'm writing chapter 2 now and one that i'm starting so all

will be written if they include youth 'cuz i only do youth stories but they won't be published for a while . Sincerely GOTTALOVEDISNEY 


End file.
